Behind The Scenes
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: When shooting a movie, accidents are bound to happen. The same thing applies when shooting a porno.   Another commish. An offshoot of the club. You dont have to have read the club to get it. :P   Female Human / Male Charizard


I always get people telling me I'm missing a word here and there, and while I'm sure I am (all the time), I can't help but wonder if it's just the way I write and people thinking I missed a word. If (when) you find a missing word, tell me so I can tell you if it was intentional or not.

* * *

Carefully, Katelyn shimmied across the narrow ledge of rock. It was a long way down, and with no safety rope, falling was not an option. She hugged the wall as close a possible. What a time to have such large breasts. If they were any bigger they would push her off of the ledge. She had to hurry. The longer she stayed, the worse off she was.

Biting her lip, Katelyn doubled her pace, shimmying forward as fast as her legs would allow. She was almost there. The opening carved into the wall was her target. She could do it. She could make it. Just a little more. Katelyn's hand had just reached it when a piece of her path gave way, taking her foot with it.

"I'm dead." Was all she repeated in her mind as she plummeted to the floor of the cave. She could only close her eyes and hope it would be quick and painless.

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a figure emerged from the darkness. It dashed forward, snatching Katelyn out of the air by her leg.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put me down, dumbass."

"Cut!" Cara yelled as she rubbed her head in annoyance. "Kate, what are you doing? He actually caught you this time."

"By the fucking leg. He almost ripped it off. First he misses completely, next he runs into me, and now this."

Ethan - Katelyn's 'savior' - had had just about enough. "Lay off. It's not as easy as they make it look in the movies."

"It _would_ be if you were competent."

"It would be if you weren't a _bitch_."

"Cut it out, you two." Cara sighed, massaging her temples to relieve the headache they had caused. "Put her down, Ethan."

"Gladly." Hovering a few meters up, Ethan could safely drop Katelyn headfirst onto the large, inflatable safety cushion.

She wasted no time rolling on to her feet and walking away. "Done. Need a smoke break."

Cara sighed. "Take five, everybody."

Somewhat silently, everyone began to disperse. The camera crew yawned and stretched, some of them going for coffee, others simply sitting in their chairs, waiting for the shoot to begin again. It had been a long day. A break was just what they needed.

Among one of those who stayed was Ethan, the movie's charizard. Out of everyone, he was most tired, and for valid reasons. "Cara, was _she_ the only actress you could find today?"

"We were lucky to find anyone at all. Believe me, there are ten other people I'd rather have. Everyone's just really busy today. Sorry, but just put up with her for now. We're almost done."

"Thank God."

Most of the day's grief came about due to Katelyn's constant complaining and the fact that fate just seemed to conspire against the film. At every possible chance, something went wrong, and the crew's luck wasn't getting any better. For hours they had been filming and gotten almost nowhere due to camera problems, missed lines, failed scene attempts, and certain crew members showing up late. What a day it was.

"Ethan, Katelyn, here." As bad as things seemed to be, Cara had some good news. "Good news is we got that last shot. We just have to finish it."

Katelyn scoffed. "You mean he's gotta carry me by my leg again?"

"Only for a second. Just deal with it so we can finish this. I know you want to get out of here more than anyone."

Katelyn couldn't argue with that. Sighing, she took her place on set as the remainder of camera crew returned from break. Grunting, groaning, complaining, none of them wanted to be there and for good reason. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong again.

"Be _gentle, _Ethan."

"I'll show you gentle…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, princess." He said sarcastically as he took to the air. The shot lasted only a minute as the camera followed Ethan through the air and down to the ground of their fake set. There in front of the fake, plastic - but very real looking - rock overhang, they were to shoot the last scene.

"Cut! Ethan, Kate, get ready for the last scene. Bob, diffuse the light a bit, it's too bright. Ethan's tail will handle most of it. And put an orange gel over it. Double-time it, people."

Changes were made, make up was fixed, and cameras were positioned. The final scene of the day - the sex scene - should have been the easiest. Ethan and Katelyn were professionals after all. They had both done an additional scene that day, entirely different movies with separate people and pokemon. And even though they hated each other, they were looking forward to this last scene. If it went well, they could go home.

"Action!"

"Y-you saved me?"

Though Ethan could talk. The script called for silence as in the story, Katelyn couldn't understand him. He closed his eyes and smiled, emitting a gentle, charizard-like roar.

"I can't thank you enough. Is there…any way I can repay you?"

At this, Ethan's expression changed. His eyes opened to narrow slits, and his smile widened. Luckily for Cara's continuity, most of her female characters were whores.

Katelyn stepped closer, running her hand across Ethan's chest. Lower and lower she went, down past his stomach, farther and farther south. Cameras one and two captured Katelyn and Ethan's expressions, while camera three followed Katelyn's hand, all the way down.

For a minute, they stared at each other awkwardly as Katelyn grabbed a handful of nothing.

"Cut! Ethan, you were supposed to be hard like two minutes ago. What's going on?"

"Sorry, it's hard to get into…that."

"'That?'" Katelyn yelled. "What's 'that' supposed to mean?"

"Look at her! She's built like a gardevoir. Why would anyone want to have sex with a stick? A big titted stick?"

Camera one's operator couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry, sorry." Yet his chuckles continued to grow louder. "Just imagining tits on a stick."

The infectious laugh spread to the boom pole operator, and from there, the rest of the room. They needed a good laugh anyway, especially one at Katelyn's expense.

"Oh go to hell." She wasn't amused.

After some time, Cara had to stop the fun. The shoot had to go on. "Alright, alright, settle down everybody. Ethan, close your eyes. Now I want you to imagine another charizard."

"Meh."

"Okay…imagine a lucario."

"Meh."

"Swampert?"

"Meh."

"…Salamence."

"That'll do."

"Right. Close your eyes and imagine a salamence. A big one, on her back, winking at you. Thick legs, round stomach, _fat _pussy, dribbling with juices." Silently, Cara directed the cameras to roll. "She's spreading her legs wide, wiggling her ass just for you."

Quickly discovering what was going on, Katelyn knelt down in front of Ethan, preparing herself for the scene. Right on cue, the tip of Ethan's member showed itself. Thin at the end, thick at its base, the pink organ grew in size as Ethan continued to envision one of his dream girls. So long as his eyes were closed, the fantasy remained intact.

Gently, Katelyn helped coax his member from its hiding place. Running her palm along its underside, she licked the tip as camera three caught the action from the side. She gripped it in both hands, still being gentle as she stroked it up and down.

Ethan's heavy breath was audible as it shot through his nose. His member all the way out, Katelyn could finally admire its size. Around ten inches or so, average for a pokemon of Ethan's size. Katelyn had seen bigger.

Wanting to get things over with, she took Ethan's member into her mouth, running her tongue up and down its tip. She went slow as she bobbed her head back and forth. Ethan could no longer keep his mouth closed. He breathed harder than ever as Katelyn worked her mouth down his member.

With each and every bob, she sunk lower. Farther and farther she went as more and more of Ethan's member disappeared into her mouth. Frequently, her tongue appeared to run over the parts of Ethan's member her mouth didn't cover.

Though the camera couldn't see, small gushes of pre fired from Ethan's tip. As far in as his member was, they went straight down Katelyn's throat.

Though she was a bitch by most standards, Katelyn was good at what she did. The camera crew watched in amazement as inch after inch of Ethan's member disappeared down her throat. She swallowed it all, right down to Ethan's thick base.

As she devoured the last inch, Ethan gasped, almost falling to his knees from the intense pleasure. But he stood tall, knowing that soon it would be over as Katelyn prepared to do what she was best at.

Pulling all the way back, Katelyn took a deep breath before bobbing more than just her head on Ethan's member. She rocked her body back and forth, driving his member in and out of her throat at high speed. The sound she produced was - as Cara would describe it - delightfully wet.

Loads of spit and pre coated the rim of Katelyn's mouth. It added to the effect for anyone listening to the wet, sloshing sound of Katelyn's blowjob. The superb effort she put forth had Ethan in bliss. He couldn't take it for long.

Minutes past and he finally let loose. A wide flame escaped his mouth as he roared into the air. His member fired thick spurts down Katelyn's throat. It throbbed again and again, the force almost causing Katelyn to gag, but she held her composure.

She kept her throat tight, pulling back slowly as Ethan continued to loose his load down her throat. The last of his spurts landed in her mouth and splattered across her face in a thick, messy facial. He came quite a bit, even for a charizard.

As per Cara's instructions, Katelyn licked her mouth clean in a slow and tantalizing manner. She ran her fingers through the cum and brought them to her mouth. There she sucked them dry, rounding off the first half of the scene.

"Cut! Beautiful. Nice work, Kate."

"Yeah, you're a regular old cum dumpster." Ethan teased.

"Don't push me. And what have you been eating, salt? I've tasted a lot of guys, but none as bad as you."

"Oh that's on purpose. I just like to make your job harder."

Ethan's sarcastic smile didn't amuse Katelyn one bit. "Jerk. Someone get me a towel. I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Try not to suck any dick on your way to there."

Katelyn ignored the comment as she made her way off set. In the meantime, Cara had to keep things moving.

"Mike, get a little more fake cum on those rocks, and prep a little a more for when Kate gets back. I'm sure she's wiping it off as we speak. And boom pole guy, fetch me a orange soda."

"My name's Randy."

"Your name is Boom Pole Guy! Now hurry it up. Everyone double-check your equipment, go to the bathroom, get something eat, whatever you gotta do. We're finishing this in one go."

It hadn't been long since their last break, but, having already deprived her crew of a break hours before, she figured they deserved it. Though once again, Ethan stayed behind.

"Hey Cara, do you think I could get a personal fluffier next time? Maybe a salamence, or a dragonite?"

"I'll see what I can do. Our usual girl is out sick today. I think I told you that, though."

"You did, I thought I could handle it myself, but I didn't expect I'd hate my co-star so much. She's really unpleasant."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make it up to you, though. Got any type of lady you wanna be paired with?"

"Salamence, dragonite, flygon, or if you can, garchomp would be appreciated."

"Noted."

After ten minutes or so, people began to trickle in with drinks and other such snacks, except chips. Loud, crunchy chips were forbidden on Cara's set.

"Alright everyone, positions!"

The lights were on, the cameras were aimed, and the actors were in position. Cara's concoction of fake cum - made from yogurt, water, and a the slightest bit of yellow food coloring - was placed in just the right areas for a spitting image of previous scene, only tastier.

"Action!"

Having, seconds into the shoot, already forgotten her line, Katelyn moved on, licking her lips as she unzipped her top. The line wasn't very important, so Cara kept the scene going. Katelyn was doing a fine job anyway.

Like the whore she was, Katelyn wore nothing but a frilly, black bra and skimpy underwear beneath her clothes. As her pants and shirt dropped to the ground, she lay on them, her legs already spread wide for the camera.

"It's there, if you want it." She improvised.

With that, Ethan dropped to his knees, lining his fully erect member with Katelyn's hole. He emitted a low growl as he entered, his member pushing her panties to the side as he thrust forward. It was a slow push. Katelyn's hole stretched little by little to accommodate the ever-growing intrusion. It didn't go far as Ethan bottomed out with a little over half of his member inside. It would have to do.

Bending over, Ethan grabbed on to Katelyn's ankles, holding her legs high as he thrust back and forth. He was gentle as usual.

The cameras watched from three separate angles. One from behind, capturing the forward and backward motion of Ethan's thrusts and the small drips of cum falling to the ground. Another overhead, getting a nice, top down view of the action. The third captured close-ups of facial expressions, bouncing breasts, and anything else that seemed interesting.

Ethan's growls grew in volume as he began to speed up. Once again, he closed his eyes and envisioned any other girl than Katelyn beneath him. Katelyn's moans cemented the fantasy in his head and drove him forward with heightened enthusiasm.

His thrusts grew in strength, but slowed in speed. Katelyn's breasts bounced and twirled at each pound, slowly but surely wiggling themselves free of their black-lace prison. Back and forth they jiggled until the inevitable happened, and they broke free, bouncing in time with Ethan's rough pounds. Cara was pleased at how well that went.

Ethan varied thrusts again, this time pounding Katelyn at quick pace, causing her body to shake and bounce. The sound of his member stretching her hole grew louder, audible even without the microphones. A wet squish sounded as he entered, followed by a moist squash as he pulled back.

Juices began to squirt from Katelyn's cunt, driven out by the sheer force of Ethan's thrusting. The cameras caught every second, and every drop as it flew through the air.

Katelyn's moans were loud and frequent. Her orgasm was approaching, and fast. Ethan held her ankles tight as he continued to pound her. His powerful throbs were visible even at a distance. He was just as close as Katelyn.

After minutes of various thrusts, grinds, and pounds, Ethan came, roaring into the air as his member blasted Katelyn's hole with cum. It filled her in an instant, exploding outwards in milky white torrent of goo. Katelyn's juices were lost in the torrent, but she came nonetheless. She squeezed and rolled her breasts during orgasm, her eyes shut and her mouth held wide open. She moaned only half as loud as Ethan, but thanks to Boom Pole Guy, it would still be heard.

From the corner of their eyes, Katelyn and Ethan could see Cara telling them to continue. She really did plan to do it all in one go. It suited everyone just fine.

Ethan pulled back, the sticky remnants of his orgasm spilling out in a small, white waterfall. Though he had just cum, he was as hard as ever. One more orgasm would finish him, and luckily, that's all Cara asked.

"You're a horny dragon, aren't you? Think you got one more in you?" Katelyn improvised again. She was on a roll.

Moving slowly, she shifted positions, landing on all fours and looking back and Ethan with a seductive smile. Neither her smile nor her thin figure did anything for Ethan, so once again he closed his eyes. He inched his way forward, aligning his tip with what he thought was Katelyn's hole. It was, just not the right hole.

"Ah, AH! Wrong hole. Wrong hole!"

Looking down, Ethan found he was halfway buried inside of Katelyn's anus. "Whoops."

"Take it out, now!"

"Cut! Ethan, out."

"Alright, alright. But do you think we could add an anal scene to this? I mean look, we're already halfway there."

Katelyn wasn't having that. "I said pull it out!"

"Well maybe if you would loosen up..."

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

As Ethan pulled himself free, one of the crew members rushed to wipe his member free of waste. Washcloths and towels were always at the ready for such an occasion. More fake cum was squirted onto his base and he was set to go.

They waited an additional five minutes for Katelyn to cool down before starting the scene again. "Action."

Actually paying attention this time, Ethan took it slow, rubbing the tip of his member up and down Katelyn's slit. The stimulation already had her leaking. She let out many strained breaths as Ethan pushed harder and harder at her hole. Grabbing on to her hips, he finally began to push forward, Katelyn's cunt emitting a gooey squish as it was penetrated for a second time.

Once again, Ethan made it over halfway before reaching Katelyn's limit. Not wasting any time, he set a slow pace, thrusting his hips back and forth. A series of low growls escaped his mouth as he poked and prodded Katelyn's insides.

He angled himself to grind against her walls, occasionally earning sudden gasps and trembles as he hit sensitive areas. As he proceeded in this fashion, the cameras watched close. Camera one never left Katelyn's face. The others had clear views of the deep penetration.

It wasn't long before Katelyn began pushing herself into Ethan's thrusts. She rocked her body back and forth, left and right, rubbing Ethan every which way and putting on a show for the camera. Her breathing was heavy, and her moans quiet. Frequently she yelped and cried out as Ethan jabbed the entrance to her womb. He was starting to get rough.

As his thrusts grew in strength, Katelyn's breasts yet again began to bounce. The camera in front of her caught every second of it. Katelyn's mouth hung wide open. Her breasts jiggled and bounced in every direction. Her hands and toes clenched from the strain. She was getting closer by the second.

The juices practically poured from her hole, along with the occasional bit of Ethan's pre. Katelyn's breath began to shudder. She lowered her face to the floor, keeping her hind end high in the air for Ethan to slam.

He was just as close. His thrusts were long and powerful, his pace quick and frantic. He didn't hold back for his last few thrusts. The tip of his member nearly pierced Katelyn's womb as he slammed her for the last time.

Katelyn screamed into the air, her body trembling as her orgasm hit. Her hole tightened around Ethan's member, gripping it for dear life as pleasure wracked her body. At the same time, Ethan lifted his head high, firing flames into the air as he came. A thick gush of cum exploded from his tip, filling Katelyn's hole yet again. He held her hips tight as several smaller spurts soon followed. The jets flew from Katelyn's hole as a long, thick streams, making a sticky mess of the ground below.

The moment lasted only a minute. The cameras watched as the last bits of cum trickled to the floor. They were just about finished. One last scene to go.

After pulling his flaccid member free, Ethan helped Katelyn to her feet. Though a little wobbly, she could stand.

"You know, you're not bad. I could always use a heavy hitter on the team. What do you say, wanna come?"

With a loud – somehow happy – roar, Ethan lifted Katelyn into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let's get out of here."

Slowly beating his wings, Ethan took to the air and with one powerful flap, flew off camera – which, with some clever editing, would lead outside of the cave and into the sunset.

"Cut, print, done! Yes! Great job, everyone."

Ethan and Katelyn landed seconds later. It was over, finally over.

'Yes!" Both Ethan and Katelyn yelled. "Finally."

"Good job. Kate, Ethan, you're pretty much done, but you're still on standby tomorrow in case we need some scenes filled. Other than that, yes, done!"

"Cara, I think we have a problem with the cameras."

"What kind of problem?"

"They're on fire…"

"…FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


End file.
